itsagameofspinthebottlehashtagfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate
"Life is like one crazy adventure full of unexpected surprises that bite you in the ass." -Kate talking about her experiences in her session Personality Kate is very fond of her friends which is also her downfall. Kate is very kind for the most part. She tries to be helpful whenever she can which can be seen after a fight when she tries to heal her opponent. She keeps secrets from her friends to keep them safe, which usually leads to chaos. If things get too bad Kate will run away until she sorts things through. Due to Kate's past, she tends to snap whenever she is pressured too much. This will cause her to attempt to kill anyone she gets close to until calmed down. Past Kate used to live happily with her older sister until she was put under mind control and forced to live a lie. Kate later found out about it and killed her sister to get back her magical crown and the ring of life. She hardly knows about her true past. Life at the hive Kate really enjoys her life at the hive despite the chaos there. She finds it welcoming and Kate loves her adopted family. She tends to attempt to keep things in order however to no avail most of the time. Relationships Acia Makara Kate and Acia are really close and act like sisters. The enjoy various activities and will sometimes squeal over a ship going canon. They hardly will disagree unless it comes to a secret. Dave Strider Dave and Kate used to date each other until they decided they didn't feel real love and split off. The two have still remained good friends and Kate considers Dave his go to guy for whenever she has problems. Karkat Vantas Kate and Karkat had been close friends for as long as anyone could remember. Each one had helped the other out of a few tough situations. Karkat was another one of Kate's go to guys. She used to have a flushed crush on him but gave it up after being rejected. Karkat was strangely surprised by that. Kate was torn when Karkat died since she lost one of her closest friends. Drew Strider Kate and Drew are best friends. Each one has the other's back. Kate tried to help Drew get more friends at the hive which lead to Drew telling Kankri about her flushed feelings. Kate and Drew tried moirailigence once but decided against it soon after. Kankri Vantas Kate would be one of the few people who listen to Kankri's ranting. They've became close friends because of it. Kate and Kankri had a silent agreement that they would be moirails and so far they are happy together. Although Kate denies it, Drew and Acia say she has flushed feelings for Kankri. It is unknown if her feelings are returned. Alternet Kankri Kate used to be matesprits with a Kankri from another timeline. However this Kankri cheated on her then acted like they were never together. Masked Human Kate and Drew were revealed to be the Masked Human. They had swapped places randomly in order to get the things they needed to revive Beca. Kate is MIA as stated by Beca. She still uses the disguise despite Drew's death.